zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ROFL or DIE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the Zombieland Survival Rules page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Profile Textboxes Not a problem. First question - can you edit in source mode? If you can, you can edit it yourself at any time once I give it to you. If not, let me know what you want it to say, and after that, well it's somewhat set in stone. Second question - do you have the images you want to use? They have to be 100 by 100 pixels. If you have the image, and it's not the right size, I can recommend some websites that you can plug the image into, and resize it to your liking. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 03:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Here's what you do. For the code, pretend like you are going to edit my page, view it in source mode, copy the big wall of text. I'm pretty sure there are blank lines separating the beginning and end of the boxes, so it shouldn't be too hard. I would copy by highlighting it, and hitting CTRL-C (or if you have a mac, I think its command-c) :In another browser window, search "Sandbox" in zombiepedia. This is your playground. Do whatever you want here to customize my code to your needs. :For the image, once you have one you like, save it, and go to picresize.com, they have pretty good tools. If that doesn't work out, try one of these :http://mashable.com/2008/11/13/online-image-editors-2/ :Let me know if you have any problems. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 04:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hunting Any help with the hunting page would be really appriciatet. I should note that I have come to the conclusion that it's not a good idea to have an category about prey as it would end up as a long list of animal with not so much practical use (like the animal page). Instead I made category for hunting in different terrains, but there is much work needed there. Also we could use some general tips, and new hunting technices. The feathered serpent 23:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw the changes you made and I would say that they are very helpful. I have also now been, and will be adding more types of terrain to that category. If you have time it would be very helpful if you could improve some of them, or even add more. The feathered serpent 21:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Survival Kit We definitely could use content like your Zombie Survival Kit, but it has quite a few problems which need to be rectified. *If we are going to have a Zombie Survival Kit article, people are going to think it is the official kit of Zombiepedia. Alot of what you write sounds more like a user plan - what you would do. I think if you do some research on other sites, you'll find very little consensus (for example) that a truck is a good idea in most areas, if the roads are littered with cars that are either full or panicking or dead inhabitants. If you want it on your user plan, feel free to make a user plan page (please search for an existing one, so you have a model to follow - particularly in how we name them). This isn't to say that we ''can't have a Zombie Survival Kit, bt it must be carefully written as not to contradict other recommendations Zombiepedia makes, and it has to be very versatile - able to help people in different parts of the world. And the parts that only help survivors in certain weather, population density, landmasses, altitude, etc must be labled as such. It's a bit of a project to get started, but we'll all edit it eventually. * Please do not sign articles. Only discussion pages. * I don't know how you edited the page, but the formatting is not the normal standard. When you view it in source mode, you see what appears to be editor code. If you want to use an outside program to put them together, I highly recommend notepad. You can save it there, copy it into the Sandbox, and tweak it there. I highly recommend fiddling around in source mode. If no work is done in the next few days to make the article up to standard, I'll probably do it. Let me know if you have any questions. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 21:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Plagarism Actually, this was a great catch. Most of the article is plagarized. We can cite parts of the book, and we can reword passages, but plagarism is not allowed - especially on source material that Zombiepedia encourages visitors to buy. Handling this now. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 18:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC)